heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Fredcerique
Hello. Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 Languages: fr, es hmmm Another reason for a move: just saw an ad for the LGBT wiki on OUR site. ~Darth Stabro 15:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) gtg Well I gtg for now. ttyl. ~Darth Stabro 15:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shoutwiki moves everything, images, pages, etc. We would just have to re-apply permissions, blocks, etc. ~Darth Stabro 20:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) name Is there any particular reason why it's Heaven Music instead of Life Music in the URL? Otherwise I'll make all the new wikis with :life" instead of "heaven"~Darth Stabro 20:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Central wiki name What should the name for the central lifewiki be? LifeWiki Hub? LifeWikiCentral? Also, we need the name for the subdomain, e.g. ***.shoutwiki.com. They don't allow the word wiki, so it can't be "lifewikis.shoutwiki.com"~Darth Stabro 14:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good Sounds good, I'll set it up. :Yup, it's here ~Darth Stabro 18:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, so tell me what you think on what should be on LWC. Right now I got a main page, and area for people to suggest new Lifewiki stuff, and I'm working on getting the Bible imported from WikiChristian. ~Darth Stabro 19:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) bible Yup, KJV. Yeah, It's fine if we do it book-by-book instead of verse-by-verse. That'll be easier too. BTW, can we have it be Christian POV instead of Protestant POV? I'm not sure the PPOV and the CPOV are that much different :D! ~Darth Stabro 19:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow! you found me fast Robert! (I'm guessing you probably know it's me, Ashlen. lol After all, who else would've chosen a username like mine! ) hahaha! I'm trying to scrounge up some info on some Southern Gospel groups as this site is TERRIBLY lacking in that area! There is not one article on this wiki that has anything about that! haha! wow! I've got my work cut out for me! But thanks for telling me about it! Ttyl- Ashlen Jackson Okay Master Fred! lol (I'm gonna have to get used to calling you that! haha! Quite a change from Facebook!) Anyway, thanks for the pointers! Providence knows, I can definately use them! Okay, I'm thinking about starting out just working on some basic history and maybe also working on getting some band/group info posted on here... that sound okay to you? I'm searching the web, trying to make sure that all of my info is accurate because I definately don't want to post things that are not 100% correct. Thanks so much for inviting me to help you on this as I think I am really going to enjoy it! I always like to try something new! Merry Christmas -Virtuoso Musician Re:New User Yes, I've seen him around the place. --Kathleen.wright5 00:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) twitter I set up a LifeWikis Twitter, email me at pjbear94 -at- yahoo.com for the password.~Darth StabroPala 15:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Grouchipedia Hey, I made Grouchipedia, the Muppet humour wiki. It's gonna be like darthipedia, except more family friendly. Care to contribute? ~Darth StabroPala 03:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ads and spotlights Hey Fred. I hope you had a Merry Christmas. I have an answer to what you asked me on IRC. About ads, stuff like Scientology ads aren't outside of the scope of the Wikia ad policy—same as, for example, other faiths, or politicians—so, from what I gather, the Wikia policies can't prevent a Scientology ad from being placed onto a Christian-oriented wiki like this one. In regards to spotlights, we don't have that level of control over spotlights to prevent them from appearing on specific wikis. The best I can suggest is perhaps a category change for the wiki, but there's nothing to say that there won't be spotlights in that category that you would find objectionable. I'm sure those weren't the answers you were looking for, but I hope that helps in making a decision. Feel free to let me know if you need anything else. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not sure if spotlights are controlled that hub-specifically. You're actually in the overall Entertainment category. Still, I would imagine LGBT is Lifestyle, so that's still kinda odd. Let me see what I can find out about that. Was it a spotlight for the main LGBT wiki or another one? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Any wiki with under 20,000 page views per month (heavenmusic has below 7,000, so you meet that requirement) can pay $19.95 per month to have an ads-free wiki. This doesn't include spotlights and other internal Wikia banners and what not, just external ads (like Scientology, for example). You can learn more here. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Import Bible from Wikisource How about importing the Bible from Wikisource, it uses the same verse template as we do—except for the green colour— and the only change to formatting would be to move the verse below the template. For an example see - Wikisource - Bible (King_James)/Genesis --Kathleen.wright5 07:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :P.S - This work is in the Public Domain outside the United Kingdom. --Kathleen.wright5 07:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ............. I'm back ! ( Reznov ) I um accidently click a not so good link that ruins a computer -_- But I got 5 computers so no worries :) [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 02:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Just to warn you. there are false link that leads you to meatspin. They use tthe link and rename it. -_- How ya doing though ? Fine. You gotta see this . It fails so hard. Email Email received OK --Kathleen.wright5 22:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re : Nice to see you too. If you don't mind me asking but why did you lock everything here except soundtrack ? Ford 01:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) here And hows the Superball in Texas ? Move to ShoutWiki Before any decisions are made to move to ShoutWiki, perhaps you may want to take a look at Toprawa's comment here. - JMAS Speak To Me 20:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Ah, so ShoutWiki is run by a bunch of former trolling, vandalizing Wookieepedians? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 13:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) **It would seem so. And based on what I've come to understand about these individuals, they are vindictive. If LMW were to move to ShoutWiki, and all of us were to start maintaining the site there, but one of us chose to also continue editing here, trying to keep this Wikia site someone caught up with the ShoutWiki version, that individual would be summarily banned from ShoutWiki. It sounds like they hold a huge grudge against Wikia, and overstep their bounds by summarily taking administrative action against users without any say from the Admins of the wiki they may edit at. That doesn't sound like a group I would want this site affiliated with. - JMAS Speak To Me 20:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Venting *growls in frustrations* I am so sick of Jang's attitude!!! He was a nice, friendly and helpful user when he started. Then he got awarded rollback rights and developed a god-complex. I truly hope he is never nominated for Admin rights, because I'll have no choice but to vote against, and I hate having to vote against people for things. *sigh* OK, sorry, had to get that out, someplace isolated from Wookieepedia. I now return you to your regularly scheduled Wiki-ing. :) - JMAS Speak To Me 22:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope he doesn't either. Thats how wikis fall, but its not good to wish for your enemie's demise Da Ford Man 00:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Prayer list I lost the link but could you pray for a kid at my school who had to be rush to the hospital? Thanks Da Ford Man 01:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) A song to Afriikans 360px|leftDa Ford Man 03:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) File:Tumbleweed01.gif Hey, would you please delete that file? I uploaded it for a test that failed. Thanks. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 13:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) LifeMusic icon Looking at Wookieepedia's logo, got me thinking that it's pretty important to have the wiki name in the logo, so I came up with something to add that. Unfortunately, wikia's image caching stinks and the image isn't update. At least it isn't for me. That might mean having to delete all the previous versions of the image, then moving it to a new file name to purge the image cache. - JMAS Speak To Me 01:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *It's updated for me. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 12:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) **Weird. Must just be my machine then. Also, I was just testing it out. If you don't like it with the text, I won't be offended if you revert it. :) Or have suggestions for altering the text, let me know. - JMAS Speak To Me 18:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ***I like it. I may try some other fonts and colors out just to see what I can do. I'm learning this stuff at school right now, so it'll be some good practice. Maybe we can both pitch in and make the logo even better! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 21:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ****It finally updated the image for me. Anyhow, here are some other font options I tried. Let me know what you think. I presented them in the gallery in the order I like them, most to least. Though it's a tie between Lucida Handwriting and Bauhaus 93 for 2nd place. - JMAS Speak To Me 01:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) File:Wiki-Broadway.png|Broadway File:Wiki-LucidaHandwriting.png|Lucida Handwriting File:Wiki-Bauhaus93.png|Bauhaus 93 File:Wiki-20thCenturyPoster.png|Twentient Century Poster File:Wiki-Abaddon.png|Abaddon File:Wiki-LucidaHandwriting2.png|Lucida Handwriting alternate I really like the font in the second one. However, I think the circle is getting a little busy. What about making the text go around the circumference of the circle and have it in a brighter color so it would be visible on the bg? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 03:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *I thought of that. But for any unregistered users, where the background image isn't displayed, a light color wouldn't show up at all. - JMAS Speak To Me 03:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) **How about this new option as solution. - JMAS Speak To Me 05:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ***What about making the text curve with the bottom? That might help get it away from the cross and eighth notes. It's just a lot to fit in that little circle. :P I do like the text, though. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ****Nevermind. I've decided the new option is a good choice for the new logo. I'll go ahead and change it. Thanks for all that work! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello Hi MasterFred! Thanks for telling me about the talk page thing and yes, I am familiar with wiki's. Thanks for welcoming me! Blazefrost Hi! Hi Masterfred! What's your favorite band? Mine is Pillar, I especially like the songs Shine and Fireproof. Here is shine :D thumb|300px|right|This is shine Blazefrost Sorry about my signature, I have a siggie on another wiki and it apparently doesn't work on this wiki. :P ~ ~ ~ ~ Blazefrost Ok, thanks Masterfred. Oh and Tobymac is good, I like that artist too. :D Blazefrost18:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) My siggie is on warriors wiki. Thanks! Blazefrost18:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) And yes, I would like a siggie. Yours is pretty cool! Oh and I made the article on Shine :D Blazefrost18:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! And yeah, it was no problem making the shine page. 18:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Blazefrost Oh and I can make articles for some of the other songs. You'll probably have to revise them but I can make them. Blazefrost18:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll work on that, although you'll probably have to fix it XD. Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Blazefrost I like the siggie, thanks! Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I typed in christain music in the search and found this. Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I searched it by clicking the Wikia button on the top left corner. Then I searched it in the search engine. Oh and I finished the article for secrets and regrets, though you may want to fix it XD. Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I did a couple more articles. At 4:00 I will do more. Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 19:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ok! Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Skin I think the skin looks OK, although it's a bit dark in parts. --Kathleen.wright5 13:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) From Wookieepedia Hey Fred! This looks like a pretty cool wiki. But unfortunately I probably wont' be able to contribute too much. I used to play piano, but I gave it up. And Wookieepedia takes up almost all the time I spend on the Internet. But I'll see you on wookieepedia, and I'll be checking this wiki out too! God Bless, and May the Force be with You! Oh, and I'm born again too. In case you were wondering:).Cal Jedi (Personal Comm Channel) 19:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) What? Hey Master Fred! I was just checking out your wiki. And I was just wondering about the format. Maybe there's an official place I'm supposed to ask questions, and if there is sorry I bothered you. But, for example, I typed in Jesus Loves Me just to see what it would look like. And all the article said was "A hymn." Is that the way you want it, or is it just that no one has expanded it as of yet? Just wondering. Thanks:)Cal Jedi (Personal Comm Channel) 02:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *So, Maybe like adding in who origianlly wrote the song and who composed the music. And then maybe writing the original words to the song? Because I could probably do that on some of the pages. Let me know what you think.:PCal Jedi (Personal Comm Channel) 12:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Jesus Loves Me Does the format I used on Jesus Loves Me look OK? What else needs to be added to make hymn articles good articles? I will probably be sticking with working on hymn articles for awhile, just so you know.:D Thanks![[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 03:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hey! Thanks for the welcome! I've been an editor of Lyrics wiki, but that really is very contemporary, so I was glad to find this place. --I'm gleeful! ♥ How 'bout you? 08:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 08:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) What's up? Hey Master Fred! I don't mean to be bothering you continually. I know you're busy, but I left you a couple of messages on Wookieepedia without any reply. I'm certainly not mad. But I'm just wondering if my talk page is messing up, or yours. Or if you've just been busy. Thanks!![[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 15:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *Pheww. OK Great! :D I can't remember exactly where in the book it's mentioned, but I know it's somewhere near the middle and before the kidnap attempt on Tarsus Valorum. Sorry I can't be more specific. I hope to be taking a look at it myself pretty soon, so if you don't get around to it it's no problem. The Unification Policies page actually only needs one more vote I believe, so if you could look at it I'd appreciate it. But, I'm sure someone else will too by the time it needs to be done. Thanks for everything. Oh by the way, what warrants a stub article on here. What would have to be added to make an article not a stub? [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 18:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Things going from bad to worse with Miley Cyrus Miley Cyrus is now supporting gay marriage rights - see this link Miley Cyrus' gay rights tatoo sparks Twitter debate - Perth Now --Kathleen.wright5 06:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Big Project Complete? Check All Disambiguation pages have been moved to the Disambiguation: namespace. - JMAS Speak To Me 22:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry for the delay. Thanks so much for the help. I wish I could've done more, but summer's been extremely busy. I plan on getting on regularly starting today, so we'll see how things go. :) God bless. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 20:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) **I completely understand. I will either have more time to be online, or even less. My work has cut back everyone's hours by 20% so that potentially means more time online. But it also means I'm having to try and find part time work to pick up the slack, which will mean less time online. But God is faithful, if He will is that I not find a part time job is this temporary cutback at work, then He'll see to it our bills are paid and our needs are met. - JMAS Speak To Me 23:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ***Amen, brother! :) Well, I hope both of us are able to get on more. We still have a way to go until we can get a spotlight and bring some new users in. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Youtube and spotlight Hey MasterFred! Sorry to have to bother you again, but I'm not sure where the rules page is or whatever on here. My question is, what's the deal with YouTube videos? If I find a youtube video that's pretty good about a particular song, should I put it on the article? Also, would you mind please explaining again what has to happen to make this a spotlight wiki, and what that means. :p I'd like to help this wiki grow. Thanks! [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 03:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, thanks for explaining it to me again. I'll try to expand the hymn articles as much as I can as fast as I can. :p [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 14:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:CH forum I checked out the new forum, Fred. Thanks for letting me know. How long do we have before we find out if we're going to be a spotlight or not? Anyway, there's the question of the day. :P Oh, and I'm checking all the hymn articles to make sure that they all have lyrics. I'll let you know when I'm done and you can let me know what needs to be done next. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 17:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *OK, that was quicker than I thought. I finished checking them and the only one that's missing lyrics is It Could Happen in a Moment because I can't find that song in any of my hymn books. I guess I'll just try and spruce up the hymn articles a little bit more unless you want me to do something else, though I don't know what more I could help with beyond hymns. One more thing, how come the video forum isn't coming up on the forum page? Thanks. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 18:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) **Umm, okay. I'll try to get around to creating an article about a hymnal. Do you have an example for what it should look like? If not, I'll try and come up with something and you can take a look at it. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 00:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ***OK, here they are. Go ahead and tell me what's wrong with them, and I'll try to fix them up. Also, I think that we should create a genre tag for hymnals. I would do it myself, but I couldn't find a template to follow. If I find one before you get this message, I'll go ahead and create it and you can look it over. Thanks! [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 17:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ****Hmm, I couldn't seem to find one. But, maybe we could just use the hymn genre tag. What do you think? Oh, and I'll try and get a picture for the hymnal ASAP. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 17:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *****Alrighty! Check out what I did with Great Hymns of the Faith and tell me what you think. I took both the album and song layout guides and mixed them together and added some new elements to make this one. On the credits section, I used the word "Credits" for lack of a better word. If you think of a better one, that would be awesome. I thought that the Table of Contents section could be added on a need-be basis. If the hymnal has one, add it in. If not, no big deal. Anyway, let me know what you think about it all. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 21:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ******Oh, and I added a Sig page for myself, but my signature is still turning up Wookieepedia style. Do you know what I'm doing wrong? I never could figure out what I was supposed to do with a Sig page. ;p [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 21:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *******One more thing. :p How about adding a "number of pages" or "number of hymns" section to the infobox? [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 21:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ********I've been able to get my hands on a couple more hymns, so I'll write articles for them also once you've looked all this over. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 15:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) HEY!! I spent twenty minutes editing Praise! Our Songs and Hymns and you made me lose it all by getting an edit conflict!! :p j/k [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 21:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *Yea, but it's no big deal. I was just bored and thought I'd mess with ya. :p BTW, you need to get on the IRC so we can talk easier. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 21:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) **Check it out. :) [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another day) 21:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I just edited this to update it for a completed goal. If you want it done differently, don't hesitate to revert my edit. :) 13:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikipedia Ahh, alrighty. Thanks for letting me know. :) 19:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *that is, if I can get my sig to cooperate. :p **Ah, there we go. Thanks. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another day) 19:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Moving ahead Hey again MasterFred! In case you haven't noticed, I like to think big. And, considering that we plan on having more users soon, I hope that I can help increase this Wiki's appearance and overall quality. Don't get me wrong, I think it looks great right now. But, I just like to see improvements. I have been putting together a list of things that I think would help improve LifeMusic. I'd appreciate it if you could look it over when you get a chance. I will probably add more to the list later, but I have some thoughts on there right now. One of them is userboxes. I like the ones we got now, but I think we could improve some. I think alot of users enjoy adding userboxes to their user pages, so I was thinking up some new userbox ideas, such as favorite genre (see here for an example), and so forth. Another thought is the Verse of the Day. I think that is a great idea, but ever since I've been here, I've never once seen one on there. :p So, I was wondering why that is. If it's just a case of finding someone to do it, I might be able to put some on there. I think it would really add to the main page (which I consider to be one of the most important pages on a Wiki, since it's usually the first thing people see). Here are some things to think about, anyway. I hope you'll look it all over and let me know what you think. I want to improve the wiki as much as possible, so don't be afraid to comment, critisize, downgrade, or question anything I've presented. Thanks for the time! [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 03:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *Great! I'm glad you're as enthusiastic about this as I am. :p I'll start looking into the QOTD and On this day on Wookieepedia some more ASAP and try and get something going. I may need to still ask you some questions for reference once I get the ball rolling. I don't know too much about "when" music stuff happened, but I can do some research and maybe find a website that has info like that on it. Maybe I can find you on the IRC again sometime soon and we can discuss this further. Thanks! [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 15:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) **Hmm, you might wanna hang on a second to make sure we don't get an edit conflict. I'm almost done doing what I was doing than I'll let you know. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 19:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ***Now it's my turn to not get your message in time. :P But, I think we're both working backwards. Did you see this this? This is what I was using, and then just adding them to the VOTD page. What do you think? [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 19:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ****Basically what I'm doing is a little twist on the Wook's QOTD. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 19:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *****Also, do you know why the Archive comes up as a redlink on the Main page but not here? [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 19:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ******K. Just let me know when. :) [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 19:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *******OK. I'll try and get the rest of it fixed up. Thanks for your help. I'm glad that I got to be present at the dawn of a new age. :p [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 19:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) VOTD up and running Alrighty. I believe the Verse of the Day is up and running. I'll be adding more verses to the list whenever possible. I guess we can hold off on the voting process until we get more users. BTW, can we lose spotlight once we have it if the wiki gets too many stubs on it again or something? [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 22:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spotlight Great! Let me know when we get it. I'll be looking forward to it. If we get it, can we lose it if we don't keep up productivity? Thanks! [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 02:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *Awesome! Look forward to hearing the results. [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 02:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Plan of Salvation Hey Fred! I was just looking over the Plan of Salvation page, and I think you wrote it out pretty good. But, I think that some Bible verses should be added, specifically, the Roman's Road. I was just going to add them, but the page was protected. Let me know what you think. See ya! [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 03:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *Looks great! That's one of the main reasons that I joined LifeMusic. I figured that it would be a good way to share my faith online. In fact, that's why I brought it up. I was going to link to it from my Wookieepedia account. Thanks! [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 18:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Importing content to Christianity Knowledge Base Would it be OK with you to import content to CKB? I've imported the logo to be used on the template under a Creative Commons License, if that's OK with you. I also agree with the Video policy --Kathleen.wright5 05:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I do importing by a Copy and Paste operation, which works with Wikpedia and other wikis, except that you have get rid of some templates or other things in preview mode sometimes. --Kathleen.wright5 11:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that'll be OK--it's not like Wikipedia. --Kathleen.wright5 13:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight stubs Wow -- that's an amazing amount of work you've done cleaning up stubs! I hate to say it, but there's one other place the stubs need cleanup. While your short pages list looks ok, you still have nearly 600 pages marked as stubs, and many of them are longer than the 300bytes criteria for stub-length articles. Could you please go through and clean out that category? Either deleting the true stubs and/or removing the tags from longer articles that are in there will work. Clicking around I see a fair number that have at least some lyrics. But I also see some that simply have a big empty page layout with no content filled in; they are longer than 300bytes but definitely stubs. The goal is for the pages < 300 bytes and pages marked as stubs combined to be less than 1/5th of the total content, or about 450 pages total at the moment (less if you delete a bunch of pages). Let me know when you've had a chance to do some more housekeeping; the rest of the wiki looks great. -- Wendy (talk) 04:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :ps. I think you've asked for a spotlight a few times now. I have to say, I really respect your persistence with this wiki and I hope we do finally get to spotlight it. -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) 1st annual Proverbs month Hey Fred! I'd like to officially present "LifeMusic Wiki's First Annual Proverbs Month"! Beginning October, there will be a different verse from Proverbs for the VOTD that corresponds with said day. For example, for the first day, there will be a verse from the first chapter of Proverbs, the second day there will be a verse from the second chapter of Proverbs, etc. Let me know what you think about this monumental occasion! :P Anywho, I hope you like the idea. :) [[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 00:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories Is there a way to add these categories when uploading, or must this be done after the upload is complete? --Spencerz 03:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC)